


don't touch my buddy

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Protective Poe Dameron, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, the sacred relationship Between Droid and Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is really only one thing in the universe that will piss the best pilot in the resistance off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't touch my buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted on the TFA Kink Meme: someone hurts/scares BB-8, Poe is not amused.
> 
> I regret nothing

Every time Finn and Rey saw Poe Dameron he was always either happy or smiling. Finn even remembered when he first met the guy when they escaped the ship to Jakku he was beaten and broken but still had that award winning million unit on his face.

That was until they invaded the First Order base, and Kylo Ren's boyfriend as Finn and Poe called him, General Hux kicked BB-8 hard causing the little droid to come rolling back to Poe timidly behind it's master.

Hux may have been laughing....but Poe...the sweet, happy, and sassy, Poe, suddenly was gone.

The best pilot in the resistance stood there. Both his hands curled into fists. His face was red. Eyebrows furrowed into a tight knit. His shoulders squared and ready to fight. He looked ready to destroy the empire in one fowl swoop.

"Is he heaving and growling?" Rey whispered in Finn's ear, "I think he's actually heaving and growling!"

"You have to admit it's kinda attractive," Finn whispered back.

Hux frowned.

"I don't see how this is a big deal," He said in a patronizing tone, "It's just a droid."

Poe hissed.

"Just a Droid," He said, "JUST A DROID?! YOU KICKED MY FRIEND!!!"

That was the straw that broke the Bantha's back. The pilot came charging at Hux like an X-wing fighter with BB-8 rolling behind him. He grabbed the First Order General by the throat and slammed him against the wall to both the shock and surprise of Rey and Finn.

"APOLOGIZE TO MY FRIEND!" Poe roared at Hux as BB-8 rolled timidly from behind Poe's leg.

Hux choked, but he would not give to the traitors ridiculous demand.

"Why should I apologize to a Droid," He said between gasping breaths.

"BECAUSE YOU KICKED MY FRIEND YOU PIECE OF BANTHA SHIT!" Poe roared again.

The next thing Finn and Rey heard was the sound of breaking glass, Hux screaming and the familiar mechanic voices of Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren cursing and demanding an explanation. The two of them looked at each other and ran to a broken window. It wasn't a long fall but it was enough to send Finn's old superior officer Phasma tumbling to the ground.

Finn and Rey quickly backed away from the window when they caught sight of Poe. He was back to his cheery self. He was holding BB-8 close to his chest, patting it's head and causing the droid to coo.

"Don't worry little buddy that mean grumpy man is gone," Poe said, "Lets go home." The droid beeped in happiness. "I know."

"Did he just?" Rey said raising an eyebrow realizing where the "I know" came from.

"I have no idea..." Finn said blinking, "but remind me to never kick BB-8 even on accident...."

Even if he had to admit...Poe Dameron was hot when he was angry and protective.


End file.
